King of Darkness
by Derpyburp
Summary: An evil aura is endangering the survival of Minecraftia. Will Sky and his friends be able to save Minecraftia before it's too late? Rated T for safety. Includes Team Crafted (Before Sky, Deadlox, Seto etc. left)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Umm, I'm doing a new story. Should this story continue? Please review!**

**?'s POV:**  
I look through my mansion window to see who has stumbled across my lair. Huh. Some foolish human with a leather cap and a wooden sword. Easy target. I don't even need to lay a finger because he starts punching a zombie pigman. He is knocked into the lava and boom, dead. I sigh. Are there even any people left that are worthy of my battles? I sit in my throne and my pale eyes stare at the nether brick ceiling. Suddenly, an evil grin spreads across my face and a malicious cackle fills the air. If the soon-to-be-dead 'heroes' don't come to me, I come to _them_. Still grinning, I enter my portal room. They won't know what hit 'em.

**A/N: Super short chapter! I need your approval! Should this story continue or is it a no-go? Please review! Derpy out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Meow. I am back. I haven't been posting stories for… some weeks because I was too lazy :P**

**ItsMyIcecream428, I would love some cookies. *Gives ice cream* Here you go, now it your ice cream (Hehe, bad pun?)**

**And the story goes on!**

**Sky's POV:**

"AHHH! HOW THE BUDDER DID YOU MAKE THAT JUMP, TY?!" I scream.**  
**I sprint over to Ty and attempt to make it to the IMPOSSIBLE platform. I fail. Miserably. As I respawn from the last checkpoint, Ty laughs his butt off. I smile mischievously and do something magnificent. I teleported. Magnificent, right? I start slapping him until he falls off and I grin triumphantly as he screams like a little baby. He respawns and it's no longer a parkour map but more like the Hunger Games. We slap each other until we can't breathe and we stand there panting.

"I hate you." Ty says.

"Good."

He laughs and we continue the map with only a few punches now and then.

*Same day in the afternoon*

Ty waves goodbye and jogs toward his house. I walk towards my buddery mansion. Suddenly, I hear a rustle. Then another rustle. What was that? I walk towards the bush and choke in surprise. There was a dark figure! The figure ran out and punches me in the face so I grab out my buddery sword and I plunge the sword into its guts. The limp body rolls on the floor to reveal a dead zombie. I wipe my forehead and sigh. There has been a strange increase of mobs lately so I have ordered Sky Army to be alert as anything could strike at a time when we are unprepared. That is why I want my recruits to be prepared. I walk into the house and cook some steak because I am STARVING. After dinner, I plop onto my bed and let the darkness of dreams surround me.

**Minecraft Universe's POV:**

"Huh wha?"

I quickly shoo Dillon off my face and stretch. I stumble downstairs to my kitchen to get some breakfast. Drat. No more food. Jeffrey looks at me hopefully.

"Sorry Jeff. No carrots today."

Those sad looks Jeffrey gives me always break my heart so I tell him I was going to buy food anyway. Walking towards the market, I notice strange activity now and then. There seems to be more mobs every single day. I walk past the PvP training area and see Mitch and Jerome training. They see me walking on the path and wave at me so I wave back. As I wave, I accidently walk into a pole and I hear chuckling coming from the PvP champions. I tell them to shut up, trying to sound angry but I fail so I continue to the market, which by the time I get there is filled with people. But when I look at their faces, they seem to be terrified. What was wrong? Why are they scared? Oh, that's why. Up ahead, I see millions of mobs coming this way, and I'm not even kidding! There are MILLIONS, from zombies to spiders and skeletons to creepers. I think I even saw a few endermen and two witches. What is happening?

**A/N: *Derpy sound* Let there be a cliffie! I have nothing to say so I will just wave awkwardly… *waves awkwardly* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM BACK. (I haven't posted in just like, one day ;P haha)  
Radradha48: I will allow OCs. I forgot to mention that last chapter O_o Silly me. *Gives ice cream*  
ItsMyIcecream428: I always play on peaceful as well… strange… *Gives ice cream*  
On with the story!**

**Sky's POV**

I am woken to hear terrified screams coming from outside my mansion and I stand up and look out my window, ready to shout at the thing that woke me up from my buddery dream. However, I am greeted by three spiders, hissing and spitting with sudden, hatred, it seems to be. I kill them with three swift blows. Why were they aggressive? From my experience, spiders are only aggressive at night unless someone provokes them in the day. I slide down the stairs, well more like tripped but I still get down. As I fling open the door I am welcomed to the scene by a flaming zombie staggering my way. I slice its throat. One zombie down, but millions still remain. I bump into something small and I turn around and see a young girl, aged around 12, standing there with a bow in her hands.

I am about to apologise about bumping into her but she interrupts me with an avalanche of words.

"OhmygodareyouSkyIamsosorryforbumpingintoyoutherewasaspiderandIhadtomovebackbutyo-"

I interrupt her and say that it is okay. She just replies with a quick nod. The girl's chocolate brown eyes suddenly fling open and she aims her bow at me. She fires and I am tempted to yell at her but then I hear a faint thud behind me. It's an enderman.

"Sorry, I had to…" She apologises. "Oh! My name's Sally!"

I shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Sally."

Without warning she runs off at a surprising speed, her waist-long hair trailing behind her, and I get back to slaying mobs. After fifty mobs or so, I am exhausted. I take a minute to look around the landscape. Woah. If you did a 'before and after; picture and compared the two scenes you would not be able to tell that they were the same place. Before, there had been children playing on the streets and flowers would greet you every direction you turned, but now the children have been replaced with the dead bodies of zombies and the bones of skeletons and the beautiful flower bushes are stained with the blood of enemies and our own. I gape at the battlefield with sadness when I see I have lost a few recruits. Seeing Jerome, Mitch and Jason in the distance, I decide to have a chat with them to see if they knew anything about this. As I get closer to the group, I realised I have gotten a few wounds that are starting to sting, but I ignore the pain and continue towards my friends.

They too, are worn out and injured. Some patches of Jerome's fur had been torn out and most of it is bloodstained. Mitch's jacket was stained an even darker scarlet and blood dripped from his brown hair. Even Jason's spacesuit was slightly ripped and his visor **(is that what it's called?) **dripped with blood. They tell me that they didn't know anything else but that there has been an increase of mobs. After the report, I send them home to rest and I stay back to investigate the scene.

**BajanCanadian's POV**

Jerome and I stagger home in silence. We are shocked of the sudden ambush and even more shocked of the number of mobs. When we are home, we have a silent meal as we are too exhausted to talk and we wolf down our steaks. I finally spoke up.

"I'm going upstairs." I mumble quietly.

I plop onto my bed and use some bandages to cover up my wounds. I flinch as I touch a deep cut in my shoulder. After, I lay in my bed, sleep threatening to close my eyes. Pain is keeping me up, but I finally sleep in about 15 minutes.

*~To the very next day. Duh duh duh duh- anyone else get the reference or is it just me?*

I wake up to sudden pain. Ow. I fell off my bed. Then I remember the scene yesterday. I slowly stagger up and find out that Jerome is snoring so loudly in his bed. Chuckling, I go downstairs and have breakfast. Soon five loaves of bread are in my stomach and I go out for my daily jog. As my walk forms into a jog, I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I almost fall face-first onto the hard stone but luckily all that training improved my reflexes. At the last second, I break my fall and make an unnecessary roll. There was… an arrow in my leg? I pull it out and some blood trickles out from the wound.

"Who did that?" I demand.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out were two pale eyes.

**A/N: Hmm, another cliffie. Well here is the OC form if you want to submit a tribu-I mean OC. Totally mean OC. Hehe. Okay, bye!**

**OC Form**  
**Name:**  
**Age:**  
**Appearance:**  
**Interests:**  
**Crush (Optional):**  
Taken ones (For the crushes section): BajanCanadian/Mitch Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Blah! I am back! Thank you ItsMyIcecream428 for your OC. Oh and *gives ice cream*. On with the story! Also, a few new OCs in this chapter, some of them are based off real life friends.**

**Sally's POV (Yay for my OC!)**

"AHH! FISH ARE FLOPPING ON MY FACE!" **(Don't ask…)**

I hear a scream coming from my friend, Kimberley's bedroom. Startled, I almost spit baked potato all over the wooden table. I run into my friend's room and see her standing up.

"I'm fine." She mumbles and staggers out the room, leaving me confused.

I shake it off and go back to my breakfast. When I finished my baked potatoes, I told Kimberley that I was going to have a quick training session. Walking to the PvP training arena with my trusty bow in my hands, I accidently trip on something and crash into something. That something yelps and we fall down the hill.

I realised I had crashed into a tall girl with big, dark brown eyes. She wore a dark purple hoodie over a white t-shirt and black denim shorts. She had waist-length dark brown hair that was parted to the left and tied to in a side braid over her right shoulder. Her right cheek was covered by some of her hair. As I brushed off of my black enderman hoodie, I apologised.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz sometimes… I am SO, SO, SO SORRY!"

She replied quietly, "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Uh, I guess I should be going now…"

I reached down to grab my bow, only to realise I was grabbing empty air.

"…WHERE DID MY BOW GO?"

I searched frantically in the bushes and the girl even volunteered to help me. After about five minutes of searching, I realised it got stuck… in a tree? How did it get stuck up there? I try to reach up and get it but I struggle. Then the girl plucked it from the tree with ease, since she was about ten centimetres taller than me.

"Thanks," I say, "Oh! I don't think I got your name! My one is Sally, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Sally, my name is Jameera but you can call me Mira."

Together, we walked to the training arena and Mira helps me train on my sword skills. At the end of the day, we are exhausted. Mira compliments me on my PvP skills and I launch about fifty on hers. We wave to each other and go home.

As I stroll down the gravel path, I bump into something. Wait, something… furry? It was like a teddy bear! I am tempted to hug it because I thought it was _actually _a teddy bear but it turns out to be…

"Holy cheese. Are you Jerome? Can I have your autograph? Is Mitch here?" I suddenly blurt out.

He happily signs my bow and I learn that he was actually looking for Mitch now. I am disappointed that Mitch wasn't there because he couldn't sign my bow and I may or may not have a small crush on him. _Small _crush. Jerome leaves and I quietly walk home.

**BajanCanadian's POV**

Ugh. My head throbs with pain. I find that I am in an old wooden chair and my hands are tied together with ropes. Opening my eyes, I realise I am blindfolded and gagged. The only thing breaking the silence is the constant dripping and myself trying to loosen the ropes. I hear slow, steady steps and I feel my heart beating faster.

"Hello, Mitchell."

**Sky's POV (The next day)**

Is it butter or budder? I pondered on the question until I am interrupted by frantic knocking. I grumble as I open the door. My frustration dissolves into curiosity when I see Jerome standing outside my house. He looks anxious, why?

"Uh hello?" I ask.

The bacca fretted, "Adam, have you seen Mitch? I've looked everywhere and I can't find him!"

"Mitch? No, I haven't. Why?"

"He hasn't been back since yesterday!"

Jerome tells me about everything that has happened since the Mitch has mysteriously disappeared. I tell him to search everywhere, in bushes, in trees and I say I will join him at noon because I need to think about something. He agrees and runs off, calling for his best friend's name. I think about the question. Is is butter or bud- wait, Adam! Now is not the time to think about majestic butter... or budder. The real question is, what is happening? Strange increase of mobs and now Mitch is missing? What or who caused this?

**Minecraft Universe's POV**

I mumbled to myself as I fiddled my jetpack. I keep it on my back but don't actually use it so today I was going to give it a test run. I went outside and stood on the lush, green grass. Dillion flies up in the air and squeaks with excitement.

"Alright," I start.

"Ten," Jeffrey snorts with joy.

"Eight," Dillion does somersaults in the air.

"Seven," Jeffrey's feet pound on the hard stone path.

"Er, six," The animals sit on the grass bored from the slow countdown. Seriously, hurry up... **(Don't break the fourth wall!) **Okay sheesh. **(*Glares*)**

I rush it all in one breath, "Five, four, three, two, one..." I look at my two friends and they bounce in approval.

"BLASTOFF!"

I go higher and higher up in the air and I feel the cold breeze whip my face. It's amazing how far this jetpack can go! In fact, it's so high up, I'm soaring through the clouds. I am lucky I have my spacesuit because if I didn't, I swear I would be frozen right now. I was still enjoying my ride when suddenly, my jetpack sputtered and stopped.

"Cra-"

I was stopped mid-sentence and was plunged down to the ground. Expecting to face my death, I crawled into a small ball and prayed that I wouldn't, well,_ splat_. As I cautiously opened one eye, I immediately regretted that action because I saw something dark blue and it seemed to be moving but I knew it would still hurt. Suddenly...

**SPLASH!**

What? I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen in water! Phew. However, as I got to the surface, water obscuring my vision, I realised I had no idea where I was! But what I _did _know was that I was being washed into some, sewer pipe thing. Soon, I had tumbled out from the water pool and into the dirty sewers. While I was walking around aimlessly, I thought I heard a voice.

"Where does this _Sky _live?" A deep voice growled.

Another voice replied stubbornly, "I would never tell you! Even if I had to die! At least I would die with dignity, like I am now, unlike you."

Wait, had I heard that voice before? It sounded familiar. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a frustrated yell. The yell was soon followed by whacking and I heard a quiet groan. I followed the voices as quiet as I could and I saw a dim light source. Then I found an iron door but that would be too direct, so I decided to climb through a rusty pipe that was big enough for me to fit through. When I got to the end of the pipe, I realised it took me above a small room - where the voices came from. I peer down from a tiny hole in the ceiling and gape. I even have to clap my hands over my mouth to stop myself from yelling.

**A/N: Yay! Cliffie. Who did Jason find? Where is Mitch? Is it butter or budder? Well, that's the purpose of a cliffhanger! See ya guys, Derpy out!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Herro, Derpy here! I lied about last chapter :P There were only like, two new OCs and only one of them were based of my friends, the other being a submitted OC. Uhh, awkward wording. Oh well, here is another chappie to... (Epic music)**

**KING OF DARKNESS!**

**Let the story continue! (Epic music stop)**

**Jerome's POV:**

"Biggums? Are you there? Mitch, seriously. Stop playing games."

I step onto the cold, stone path that led to the dark, shady forest. The path wasn't used often moss ruled in the deep cracks in the twisting path. I look at the towering oak trees above me and stare at their clawing roots that sprawled over the grey stone. The cold breeze rustled the leaves and made me feel uneasy, like someone was watching my every move, preparing to strike. I new that because my bacca senses were tingling and believe me, my bacca senses don't lie.

As I journeyed deeper into the forest, my heart starts to thump harder in my chest and I instinctively pull out Betty. I slightly calm down when I run my finger down the cool diamond blade. I search for my best friend frantically but after twenty minutes of searching, it is clear that the Benja wasn't there. Then, I heard a faint rustle.

In the blink of an eye, I was bombarded with arrows. I reflect the arrows with Betty but there were just too many arrows and I could feel the sharp flint pierce into my skin. I let out a yell of pain when I feel a sharp pain in my back and the darkness surrounding me. I fall down on the dusty ground and before the darkness of fainting **(Er, sorry for that awkward wording...) **surround me, I saw two pale eyes.

**Sky's POV:**

I walk into the shady forest, where Jerome was heading to continue his search for Mitch, and let the cool evening breeze rustle my brown hair. I suddenly sense danger. Yeah, I just _felt _danger. Blame that on Derpy. **(Ugh! What did I tell everyone about breaking the fourth wall?! Do you want to die because I have the power to do that.) **Okay, fine. Calm down and just keep going on with the story. **(_Thank_ you!) **

Sensing danger, I sprint into the forest. I see a diamond axe lying in a bush and as I inspect it, it has the words, 'Betty' engraved in it.

"It belongs to Jerome." I mutter under my breath.

What was it doing here? Jerome would never just leave his beloved axe on the floor and ignore it. Ugh! Why did it have to be so strange?! I shove the axe into my pocket and continue my journey into the eerie oak forest. Perhaps Jerome was just being clumsy and dropped it by accident, though I highly doubted it.

Sighing, I continued to walk into the forest.

**Mitch's POV (Because I'm too lazy to write BajanCanadian. Oh wait, I just did. Oh well.):**

"Tell me now!" The stupid henchman bellowed.

I remain silent.

"Tell me where Sky is or you shall die!"

Still silent.

"_Tell me!_"

I smirk. So, there I am, tied to a wooden chair and a henchman demanding to know where Sky is. The henchman had been calm before but then I guess I angered him and then. He had beat me up a few times and believe me, he hits _hard_. But a few cuts and bruises won't stop me from being stubborn. He yells in frustration and storms into another room, slamming the rusty iron door behind. I hear the click of a lock. I attempt to loosen the ropes by rubbing it against a part of a metal pole that had shattered, leaving a pointy knife thing. The water drips on my head and I grunt in annoyance. Suddenly, a voice calls my name and someone familiar jumps down.

"Jason?" I say, startled as the spaceman jumps down from a hole in the roof.

"Shh, I here to bust you out." He whispers, grinning.

I thank him as he cuts my ropes using a jagged piece of glass.

The iron door creaks as it opens again, revealing an angry henchman.

"Run!" I scream as soon as Jason frees me and we dash pass the henchman but then we stop when we see the angry mob in front of us.

"We. Are. Screwed."

**A/N: Ahh! I'm sorry for the short-ish chapter. I kinda had writer's block while I was writing this. Ugh. I promise a bigger chapter and please review. It makes me motivated. Okay, see ya later and Derpy out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, Derpy here! Sorry for the lack o' chappies. I got writer's block and had no idea what to write... BUT I AM BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and I am still accepting OCs so if you want your OC to be part of this story, write a review. I'm not forcing you to make an OC though. :P Okay, enough of my rambling, let the story continue!**

**MincraftUniverse's POV:**

I gulped as I stared at the huge mob in front of us.

"Uh... run away?" I whispered.

Mitch nodded with agreement and started to edge away. We broke into a run when the mob gave us funny looks and soon, we are almost at the exit. I could see light filtering from the end of a narrow path. It was a bit squishy but it wold be worth it because the mob would be too ... er ... fat. Panting, I signalled Mitch to go to the narrow path and he obeyed. I looked behind and heard angry yelling and the sound of feet pounding on the floor. Suddenly, I hit something hard.

"Oof."

I fall down and slowly look at the thing I bumped into. Oh, hell no. It was the henchman. He grabbed Mitch and I and started heading down a stairway. His steps echoed around the tight space. At the end of the stairs, he threw us each into a prison-cage cell thingy and I landed with a thud. Mitch stood up and rattled his door.

"Let us out!" He demanded.

The henchman simply rolled his eyes and locked the door after slamming it with great force. I grimaced when I felt something ... soft. Ew, it was a dead rat! I shuddered and threw the carcass out into another cell, which seemed to be empty. Well I was wrong. I heard a small protest but then it turned into a yelp of joy. A brown creature arouse and I think it licked its lips.

"Ooh, I love rats! They're better cooked though..."

"Jerome?" Mitch's confused voice sounded behind me.

"Biggums?"

They started bombarding each other with concerned questions while I chuckled. Although I would prefer being at home, in my bed eating prizza, at least I had two friends here with me.

About twenty minutes later, I peered out a hole in the wall and silently watched the bright full moon rise into the starry night sky and listened to Mitch's quiet snoring and Jerome's grunts as I fell asleep.

I hope someone finds us.

**?'s POV:**

"You locked them in?" I asked with an icy tone.

My henchman replied, "Yes, Lord Herobrine."

I smirked.

"Three hostages. What can be better?" When he opens his mouth to answer, I cut him off. "Don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. How dumb are you?" I spat.

I quickly dismiss him, which means I basically shout at him. I calmly settle down in my throne. It has been three days in the Overworld and I have already gotten three prisoners. I have made excellent progress. Then, I decide to inspect my prisoners.

I take slow steps that would echo in the air, giving off an eerie feel to the atmosphere, which scares the living shiz out of people. Yes, shiz. **(Oh, don't you start on that as well.)** As I ignore the stupid voice that echoes in my head, **(*Glares* Hmph.) **I realise that I have reached the prison. Opening the door with a creak, I get a good view of all three of them. The one closest to the door was a ... wait, what the heck? Is that a bacca? What the heck, Derpy?! **(Hey! Blame Jerome for having a bacca skin! Actually, I think we are confusing the viewers with this fourth wall stuff. So just shut up and don't complain. Don't or you won't like your life in this story.) **Hmph. The bacca was wearing a business suit... **(Don't.) **and was crawled into a tight ball, muttering something like a 'Betty'. The second one closest to the door was a spaceman that was sleeping quietly in the corner. The one furthest away from the door was male human wearing a red and black checkered hoodie.

After a few minutes, I am bored of watching a few idiots sleeping in a cage so I walk back to my throne. I grin deviously grin at the plan that I have in my head.

"It will surely eradicate all the heroes of Mincraftia... especially that idiot, _Sky_." **(I have nothing against Sky.)**

**Sky's POV:**

After thirty minutes of searching, I am feeling really pooped. I decide to go back home and have a good, long rest. Suddenly, I heard a clank. Oh no! I forgot about Betty! I pick it up and head towards Mitch and Jerome's house.

I quietly knock on the door. No one is there. I knock again but this time I knock firmly.

"Jerome?" I call out.

No answer. I lean on the door and with a yelp, I tumble down into the house. I rub my head and realise that their door wasn't closed. I push it into the back of my head. Meh. Jerome probably forgot to close the door behind him. After I place the diamond axe carefully on the wooden table, I head home full of fatigue. I really need to sleep more.

**A/N: Sorry viewers! I don't have a cliffie for you this chapter. :P My head was empty. Okay, announcement time! From now on, I shall call you, my wonderful viewers who all deserve a cookie (::), POTATOES. Meh, I don't know. Do any of you have an idea? Wait. *Poll question light bulb* Yes...**

**Anywho, I will call you my Potatoes temporally. Goodbye Potatoes, Derpy out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello... my soon-to-be-called-Derp-Army viewers. I shall call you, THE DERP ARMY! Meh. Brother's idea. YES, I HAS A BROTHER. Anywho, if you don't like The Derp Army, feel free to leave any suggestions in the reviews or PM. :) I'll be listening. Ugh, I feel**** so lazy. was seriously feeling so lazy over the past few days O_o You know why? 'cause it's winter here! I need to hibernate! Anywho, raydoesminecraft, thanks for reviewing :D I love your stories! So all yo' peeps out dere, check out raydoesminecraft's stories. In my opinion, she's a great writer. Also, ElementalJean, you can submit your OC in the reviews or you can PM me. :)**

**Oh and Ray, can you PM me for Marley's form? Thanks. Also, your OC will be squished into the story! Yes, I said squished because it was the first word that came into my head.**

**Anywho, let the story continue!**

**Sally POV: (Get more o' dat OC action.)**

I prepare to shoot the target Mira had set up for me. It had been two days since I had bumped... er, _crashed_ into a stranger, Mira, and started training with her. As I aimed for the red and white target, I suddenly feel the ground shake and something grumbles.

"Uhh," Mira whispers behind me, "please tell me that's not you..."

I see something in the distance that makes my heart stop, "It's not me... but it's probably _them_."

Mira's jaw drops to the ground. "Dammit."

The mobs are back, and the group now seems to have multiplied. By seven thousand. They were getting closer by the second and some of the people at the training arena went for help while some just, well they _cried_. They _cried_. They _cried_ because they were scared of a few mobs. And to think they were training for PvP! As I look down, I realise I'm shaking. Well, I'm scared too! At least I didn't _cry_.

Well, as the mobs came closer, a few people with bows started to rain arrows onto the mobs and a few swordsman started cautiously slashing at a few mobs that got a bit too close for our liking.

I hear footsteps behind me and see half the town come to our aid, which was _way_ more than I expected. Now, the mobs just started charging at us, spitting and hissing, hatred shining clearly in their eyes. Suddenly, a few people yelled out battle cries and we just clashed with the mobs. **(Prepare for a battle scene!)**

I grabbed my iron sword out and started stabbing flaming zombies, cautious that I won't catch on fire. I hear a loud explosion near me, followed by another... and another... and another...

"Holy cheese, how many creepers are there?" I mutter under my breath.

In the blink of an eye, another creeper exploded, sending large pieces of stone flying across the arena. It must have been a charged creeper because it created an awfully large crater, which took out over one-third of the arena. Suddenly, a spider lunged at me and I dodged it, tripping over a skeleton and fell into a hole with a thud. Wait, a hole? What's a hole doing here? I try to climb out but my amazing climbing skills won't help me here, the walls were too smooth. I look up and realise this hole was a well concealed trap, and I had fallen into it!

No doubt this was man-made, I saw a sign nailed onto an old fence post. I read it and my blood froze. What was going on here?

**Deadlox's POV: (I forgot about poor old Ty :P)**

I charge towards a creeper and stab it. Why are there so many {Insert 'F' word here} mob ambushes? So far, I had already killed two endermen, three witches, twelve skeletons, nine spiders and thirty-two zombies. I feel pooped. Deciding to take a short break, I climb on top of a tree and look around in the once peaceful scene. Now, there are limp bodies everywhere, blood flashed brightly against the lush, green grass. Trees are stained with blood and swords have dug deep into the trunks like scars on soft flesh. **(Wow, I'm so poetic.)**

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head and immediately spun around, rubbing my head. I glared at a girl wearing a hoodie and denim shorts. She had chocolate-brown eyes and was around the age of 17. **(See, Ray? _Squished_ in. XD)**

"What are you doing here? If you can't see for yourself, the battle is down _there_." I growl, flicking my head towards the battlefield.

"I have a name, you know," She hops down and looks back up, "It's Rachel."

With that, she rushes off, disappearing behind fighting people and mobs.

I mutter under my breath, "Who the heck does she think she is?"

**MinecraftUniverse's POV:**

I stare sadly at the mossy, stone bricks and murmur, "Jeffrey and Dillion don't know where I am..." I trail off, trying to hold back the tears that are threatning to pour out of my eyes. A few defiant tears roll down my face. Luckily my visor was covering my face, or Mitch and Jerome would be in my face, asking questions why I was crying. Wait, I wasn't crying, was I?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and they threw someone in the cage across from mine. A familiar face popped up from behind the iron bars.

"Janson?"

"Tyga!" I cheerfully exclaim.

Jerome yells, "Hey Tyler!"

Mitch rubs his eyes, finally awake from his sleep, "Ergh, what's happening?" He sees Tyler, "Oh, hey Tyler. Didn't see you there."

Tyler replies, "I just came. I was in my house and poof. I'm here."

Suddenly, I heard a large crash and someone screaming. It sounded like a girl.

"Holy cheese! What the heck?!"

This was the only chance we could escape, so we started making as much noise as we could.

"Oh, what's that? I'm coming!"

Huge crash. Did she have TNT or something?

The girl screamed, "They have TNT! The ceiling is collapsing!"

Brick rained from the room, disguising the screams or terror that rang throughout the place. A piece of cobble fell on my helmet and I blacked out.

**A/N: Heyo, guys! Nothing really to say... so yeah. Bye, DERP ARMY, Derpy out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 'ello, Derp Army! Derpy here! Sorry for the late update, I was busy with my other story, 'We Have Powers'. *cough* Shameless self plug *cough* Well... *smiles*. Again, I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE CHAPTER. My excuse is... laziness. Yep. Oh and, this story has 500+ views. :D Happy. Another notice thing, I am sorry, but I am now officially closing up the OC requests. If you want your OC featured in a story, try my other stories? :3 Shameless self , let the story continue! **

**Sky's POV:**

I rushed out of my house, quickly putting armour on while running towards the PvP arena. From all the explosions, I could tell that there was another, yes, _another_ mob ambush. Yep, I was totally right. The arena was not going to last... no. Definitely not. There was a bunch of crumbled stone and there were toppled trees that have probably squished a person or two. On top of that chaos, blood was splashed _everywhere_. Basically, this was like a flashback, only it's in the present time and it's ten times worse.

I quickly got into action and I impale my sword into a spider. Then, I realise that the sky got darker.

"Stupid night-time..." I mutter angrily under my breath.

Great. Now mobs will be spawning and zombies and skeletons won't burn. Just great. I am assuming we will be stuck here for the rest of the night, trying to kill all the mobs, despite that half of the town is here.

I was right, we were here for the whole night. It was now midnight and the last enderman was slain, leaving us panting. Moonlight illuminated the bloody mob corpses, giving them an eerie aura.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting struck and light blinded me.

**?'s POV:**

I smirked at the destruction my little army of mobs had created. I looked for that gold-loving idiot. Good, he sees me.

He stutters in shock, "H-H-He-Herobrine?!"

Ignoring his shock, I raise a hand and the rest of my army flood into the battlefield. Mobs were everywhere, killing like vicious machines that were made to kill.

Turning back to Sky, I smile viciously, "Yes. I am Herobrine."

**Sally's POV:**

Stone was flying everywhere and I was trying to avoid it all, which was hard. Dust blinded my vision and I called out for help. I was trying to rescue some people of some sort when I had fallen into a hole while fighting mobs. I crash into something and we both collapse on the floor.

Suddenly, I see a fairly tall girl with sleek black hair with purple streaks. Before I can talk, she smiles. Then, without warning, she picks me up and _flies_. I am too shocked to even scream. I was _flying_. I take the time to look at the strange newcomer.

She was wearing a black hoodie with purple streaks... just like her hair. Hmm. The girl had shockingly pale skin and piercing violet eyes. She also had wings, duh... we're _flying_. Her wings were silver and violet and they were sharp and falcon-like. By the looks of this girl, you would _not _want to mess with her.

Stopping, she perches on a little ledge.

"Hey, I'm Kurai. What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be in my father's overworld lair? He can kill you with a few hits. Herobrine _is _dangerous, you know." The girl says.

"Uh, well. I kinda... fell into your father's lai- wait. Is Herobrine your _father_?!"

Kurai nods. I laugh nervously.

"But don't worry, I won't kill you. In fact, I can see a long friendship blooming!"

She chucks me an enchanted sword, "Token of our brand new friendship. Plus, your iron one looks like it's about to break," Suddenly, my iron sword shatters to pieces, as if on cue, "see. I told you it was gonna break."

Kurai gives me some food and we have a short rest. We have a chat and basically become friends. Wow, that was quick. I just met this girl and I already know her crush. Her crush just happens to be a spaceman. **(hint hint...? :3)**

**BajanCanadian's POV:**

"Ugh, wha?" I groaned.

I looked out from my cage and realised the door of the room had been broken down. I was free! But **(AHH. I KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE 'BUT' AT THE START OF A SENTENCE BUT 'HOWEVER' SOUNDS WIERD. DON'T YELL AT ME. O_o)** first, lemme take a selfie. Just kiddin'. I need to rescue my friends!

I run out of my cage and realise that Jerome and Jason's cage was empty.

"Jerome? Jason? Where are you? I half-yelled.

Oh god. I feel sore all over. I rubbed a bruise on my arm gingerly and looked around for my missing friends. Where could they be? I feel something whack my head and once again, I am surrounded by darkness.

**A/N: Ugh, today my writing sucks.**

**Mitch: Why do I always pass out for the cliffies?**

**Meeetch. Just because, Mitch. Just because.**

**Okaaaay. Terribly sorry for the horrible writing. *Cough* Writer's block. *Cough* Uh. Yeah. Nothin' to say...**

**OKAY DERP ARMY. BYEEE. DERPY, OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know this is overdue, I have a life.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Actually I don't. XD Anywho, please don't kill me. On with the story!**

**Sky's POV:**

I was dumbfounded. My voice just... it just stopped really. I mean, wouldn't that happen if you see the king of the Nether in front of you? The same king that has viciously killed millions of people who accidently stumble on his lair with no regret? He was something most people of Minecraftia fear.

His malicious cackle and the deadly glow of his eyes gave me shivers. For a second, it seemed like everyone dropped dead to the ground like flies.

Wait, they did.

Circling around their dead bodies, mobs snarled at the corpses as if they were daring for them to rise up on their feet at fight. No one stood up.

"So, you are the _hero_ everyone talks about? Along with the foolish gang of goons that follow you?" Herobrine mockingly growled.

"They are not goo-" I started, boiling with anger, only to be interrupted by Herobrine.

"If you want to be a _real_ hero," he reached out a hand, "join me. We can rule the world together, you and me. We can kill anyone who get in our way."

I scoffed, "Join _you_. I would rather _die_ than join you. Because unlike you, I don't want to rule the world with a path of blood and despair. I don't want people to fear me, I want people to be happy!" My voice raised up a pitch.

The only sound to be heard for the next few minutes was the quiet, whispering breeze and the faint rustle of the blood-stained leaves.

Then, Herobrine started laughing. His laughing was actually quite demonic.

"Oh you," he started, "you are actually quite entertaining, with all that nonsense about people being happy. No one, _no one_ can be happy when _I'm_ around."

In a fraction of a second, he charged forward, his plain, glowing eyes glittered cruelly and his mouth was curved in an evil smile. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach before blacking out.

**Deadlox POV:**

I woke up with a pain... pretty much everywhere. My vision blurred for a second just to look at the battlefield. Oh yeah, Herobrine appeared and poop happened.

But something caught my attention. I saw Sky collapsing to the floor. Ignoring the pain every time I breathed, I rushed forward towards him. It seemed like I was fuelled by anger and the sudden wave of sadness. **(Ooooh. Do I see some Skyyyyyyylox? Ty: No. Wouldn't you feel sad if your friend dies? Me: I never said Sky died... *Evil author smile* Ty: ...)**

"Nononononononononono... this can't happen. C'mon Sky, don't do dis. You can't die. Nonononono..."

I look angrily at Herobrine, who was proudly looking at his blood-stained sword. I didn't feel scared anymore. All I could feel was anger. Burning hot anger.

I through a finger at him, "This is your fault."

He replies with mock despair, "Well that wasn't nice."

"It wasn't supposed to be." I retorted.

"Well, for the viewers' sake-" **(*Slaps Herobrine then coughs* Fourth wall. *Cough cough*) **

"Ehh..."

Herobrine coughs, "Where was I... oh yes. I shall gladly kill you now. No need to embrace for the pain, start crying or any of that pansy stuff. I promise it will be slow and horrible. _Enjoy_."

That, and the vicious look on his face, was the last thing I saw before darkness.

**A/N: Ugh, I am sosososososososososososososososo sorry for the lack of good chapters lately. School has started and poop. Please don't kill me. this was kinda a filler chapter... eh. Not really. But I have a bad case of Writer's Block. Okay Derp Army, DERPY OUT!**


End file.
